美しいもの
by ry0kiku
Summary: Para korban maupun lawan pasti tidak ada yang menyangka. Bahwa aku, sang Sakurazukamori, terobsesi pada keindahan. Drabble, Seishirou-sentral. Rated M untuk isi kepala pembunuh bayaran.


**Terserang hasrat menggebu menulis benda ini sejak mendengarkan drama CD Seishirou dan Setsuka di youtube. Haduhhh duo psiko iniiiii #cubitin Genre tidak jelas; kalau ada genre canon atau character study pasti sudah saya centang. Warning: 1st POV, isi kepala Seishirou, hint SeiSuba. Berusaha untuk tidak OOC tapi saya selaku fans juga punya keterbatasan :') #apasih Akhir kata; selamat membaca dan semoga pembaca sekalian bisa menikmatinya :)**

.

.

**美しいもの**

_-Utsukushii Mono-_

**Tokyo Babylon** dan **X/1999** adalah kepunyaan **CLAMP**

**Saya tidak mengambil satu iotapun keuntungan dari pembuatan benda ini, kecuali kepuasan personal**

.

.

Kata mereka, aku ini apatis luar biasa. Kata mereka, dunia bisa saja kiamat dan saat waktu itu tiba, aku masih akan berdiri diam mengisap rokok dengan cueknya. Kata mereka, aku ini setan berbalut tubuh manusia. Yang bisa membunuh tanpa sedikitpun mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Mungkin itu benar, mungkin juga tidak. Karena semua orang yang cukup berani (bodoh?) untuk mengucapkan itu semua padaku sudah tergeletak dengan jantung terkoyak.

Kuakui, aku memang manusia yang tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Aku tidak peduli bahwa aku tidak punya ayah. Aku tidak peduli bahwa ibuku jarang ada di rumah. Aku tidak peduli bahwa di saat-saat langka ibuku pulang ke rumah, kimono putihnya selalu dalam kondisi berlumur darah.

"Indah bukan, Seishirou?" Ibu waktu itu berbisik, mengangkat lengan kimono putihnya. Aksen merah darah itu sudah mulai menghitam, kontras dengan warna putih bersih kimononya. "Cantik sekali. Lihat, percikannya. Seperti warna tsubaki di tengah salju."

Aku teringat hanya tersenyum ketika ia berputar mematut diri, memasang pandangan antara maklum dan geli. Ibuku kadang-kadang terlihat begitu kekanak-kanakan. Dengan tubuh kecil, wajah mungil, senyuman yang tampak begitu bahagia dari lubuk hati... tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa dia wanita beranak satu. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa pekerjaan sehari-harinya membunuh orang seturut pesanan tanpa memandang bulu.

"Cantik sekali." Bisik itu meluncur begitu saja dari lidahku. Ibu berhenti mematut diri dan memandangku, senyuman manis itu masih tersungging di wajahnya.

"Yang mana? Percikan darah? Kimono? Ibu?"

"Semuanya."

Ibu terkikik geli, beringsut mendekatiku. Sampai cukup dekat untuk mengusap pipiku. Dia berjinjit, bibir mungilnya hanya beberapa senti dari daun telingaku.

"Tapi, kau tidak peduli pada Ibu. Kau tidak peduli pada siapapun di dunia ini."

Aku hanya mengulum senyum. Apa yang salah dengan itu? Bukankah itu cara hidup seorang Sakurazukamori? Bukankah itu ajaran ibu sendiri?

"Suatu hari nanti, Seishirou," Ibu mendesah, mundur sedikit supaya bisa menatapku lurus di mata. Seperti biasa, aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya. "Kau akan membunuhku. Itu akan jadi hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku."

"Ibu menginginkan kematian?"

"Bukan sembarang kematian. Kematian di tangan orang yang disayangi." Jemari mungilnya kembali mengusap pipiku; aku bisa mencium aroma pekat darah melekat di kulitnya. "Suatu saat nanti, kau akan mengerti betapa membahagiakannya hal itu."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Tidak ada orang seperti itu untukku di dunia ini."

Ibu hanya tersenyum, manis sekali. Tangannya bergerak turun menyusuri leher dan berhenti di dada kiri. Diam di sana sejenak, seolah menikmati detak jantungku melawan telapak tangannya.

"Suatu hari nanti, Seishirou. Kau akan menemukan orang itu."

"Seperti halnya aku menemukanmu."

.

.

Ibuku cantik luar biasa. Bahkan dalam kematiannya

Tubuh berbalut kimono putih itu tampak menyatu dengan tanah yang tertutup salju. Dihiasi oleh warna merah yang mulai menghitam, mengucur tanpa henti dari dada yang berlubang. Di sekelilingnya berserak bunga tsubaki merah, puluhan jumlahnya.

Ibuku memang sangat menyukai tsubaki merah. Karena saat mereka gugur sangat mirip dengan kepala buntung, katanya. Aku teringat menawarkan untuk menguburkannya di bawah rumpun tsubaki, namun dia tertawa dan menolaknya.

"_Jangan. Nanti pohon sakuranya marah._"

Klan pembunuh bayaran kami dinamai Sakurazukamori-penjaga makam pohon sakura-bukan tanpa alasan. Sakura itu bagi kami bunga yang luar biasa indah. Dan momen terindah bagi bunga sakura adalah 'kematian', saat kelopaknya berjatuhan. Bunga yang rapuh dan berusia pendek, seperti halnya manusia. Tak jarang, bunga ini diasosiasikan dengan kematian yang ideal, yang elegan dan penuh kehormatan.

Namun, melihat ibuku terbaring di tengah salju dikelilingi kuntum tsubaki merah dengan wajah tampak begitu sumringah...

Aku memutuskan bahwa di hari itu, bunga kesukaanku berganti sudah.

.

.

"Kau tahu kenapa bunga sakura berwarna merah muda?"

Itu adalah cerita turun temurun di klan Sakurazukamori. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menceritakannya kepada bocah ini.

"Karena, ada orang yang dikubur di bawahnya. Bunga sakura sebenarnya berwarna putih. Warna merah muda itu muncul karena menyerap darah."

Aku melompat turun dari dahan pohon, membiarkan korbanku-seorang gadis kecil-jatuh dan terkapar di antara akar-akar sakura. Aku lebih tertarik pada bocah yang memergokiku bekerja. Sudah menjadi peraturan tak tertulis bahwa siapapun yang melihat Sakurazukamori mencabut nyawa, dia harus dihabisi juga. Sakurazukamori bekerja tanpa mengizinkan satu pun saksi mata.

Bahkan kalaupun saksi mata itu seorang bocah mungil bermata besar dalam balutan baju resmi onmyouji. Bahkan kalaupun hampir pasti kami satu bidang profesi. Bahkan kalaupun bocah itu tampak terlalu muda untuk mengerti bahwa ia tengah terjebak di dalam sebuah ilusi.

"Tapi, apa dia tidak kesakitan? Orang yang dikubur dibawah sakura itu...?"

Seharusnya, tidak ada pengecualian dalam kamus Sakurazukamori. Selama ribuan generasi, peraturan itu selalu dipatuhi. Entah apa yang akan ibuku katakan kalau dia melihatku berbuat seperti ini—tunggu, aku tidak peduli.

Yang kutahu hanyalah, aku tidak ingin membunuhnya. Untuk saat ini, setidaknya. Tapi, aku juga tidak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Dia tetap target, hanya saja cukup beruntung untuk diberi kesempatan 'bermain' dengan sang pemangsa.

"...Nak. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat taruhan?"

Satu yang sempat terbesit begitu aku menandai punggung tangan bocah itu dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapanku saat aku menghapus memorinya.

Wajah tidurnya menarik juga.

.

.

Nama bocah itu Sumeragi Subaru. Ketua klan Sumeragi, keluarga onmyouji yang bisa dikatakan sebagai antitesis Sakurazukamori.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu ketika akhirnya tahu.

Klan Sumeragi, onmyouji putih, apapun itu. Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku tertarik pada bocah itu; pada wajahnya yang manis, pada jiwanya yang putih bersih. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa dia bisa memurnikanku, atau pada gilirannya aku yang akan meracuninya. Aku tidak peduli dia Sumeragi ketika membuat taruhan dengannya.

Selama setahun, aku berada di sisinya. Melakukan apapun yang aku bisa untuk melindunginya, membanjirinya dengan kasih sayang. Terus mengekspos diriku dengannya yang punya jiwa begitu berlawanan dengan jiwaku sendiri; dengan dia yang terlampau baik, peduli, penuh dengan emosi dan empati.

Kalau setelah setahun lewat dan Subaru-kun bisa mengubahku, aku akan melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan. Melihat hanya dirinya, mencintai hanya dirinya. Dan kalau setahun lewat dan aku tidak merasakan perubahan apa-apa... berarti, dia tak ada ubahnya dengan targetku yang lainnya. Kerikil di jalanan yang tak berguna. Aku bisa dengan tenang membunuhnya. Melunasi hutang lima tahun silam.

"Seishirou-san..."

Sepuluh tahun terlewat sejak taruhan kami berakhir, dan Subaru-kun masih berdiri di depanku. Hidup. Aku bisa merasakan desah napasnya ketika dia mendekat untuk membantu menyalakan rokokku, melihat kilau di matanya yang walaupun tidak sebesar dan sepolos dulu, masih begitu mempesona. Sepasang mata yang mungkin salah satu alasan yang membuatku bertaruh dengannya alih-alih membunuhnya begitu saja.

Aku masih belum membunuhnya.

Walaupun sudah jelas bahwa akulah pemenang taruhan kita. Walaupun aku mengatakan padanya bahwa membunuhnya bagiku tak lebih seperti mematahkan ranting di jalanan. Walaupun aku telah membunuh saudari kembarnya tanpa belas kasihan. Walaupun aku bisa mengetahui di mana ia berada dengan melacak simbol yang kutorehkan di tangannya bertahun-tahun silam.

Aku masih belum membunuhnya.

Dan jangan repot-repot menanyakan alasannya padaku kalau masih sayang nyawa.

.

.

Tangan yang ditusukkan melalui dada. Dengan cara itu, darah yang terkucur akan melimpah, semakin melimpah begitu tangan ditarik keluar dari lubang di tubuh korban. Korban akan bisa merasakan sensasi darah mengalir meninggalkan jantungnya yang berlubang, membasahi baik organ dalam maupun tubuh bagian luar. Korban biasanya akan meninggal dengan raut wajah campuran antara kesakitan, ketakutan, dan ketidakberdayaan. Sungguh cara membunuh terindah yang pernah ada.

Dengan cara itulah aku ingin membunuhnya. Aku bisa saja membunuhnya dengan ilusi, memenggal kepalanya, atau memotong satu persatu alat geraknya—tapi tidak. Cara mati yang terindah untuknya, eksistensi yang—setelah bertahun-tahun—kuakui sebagai eksistensi terindah, hanyalah serangan langsung ke dada. Hanya dengan cara itulah aku ingin membunuhnya.

Walaupun aku tahu betul apa konsekuensinya.

"...Kenapa?"

Aku susah payah mendongak, tersenyum padanya. Wajahnya tampak terkejut luar biasa, melihat tangannya yang menembus tubuhku dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Rupanya benar kata Kamui _Chii no Ryuu_; harapan Subaru-kun bukanlah untuk membunuhku. Walaupun kini dia mempunyai fisik pria muda dengan paras di atas rata-rata, jiwanya tetap bocah sembilan tahun yang tersesat dalam ilusiku dulu.

"...Kakakmu... sewaktu aku membunuhnya, dia memberi mantra padaku. Kalau aku berusaha membunuhmu seperti aku membunuh kakakmu, mantranya akan berbalik padaku..."

Ah, Hokuto-chan yang periang, namun perseptif dan tajam. Sewaktu dia menceritakan mantra itu padaku menjelang ajal dan berkata bahwa dia mempercayaiku, apa dia percaya aku pasti akan menggunakan metode yang sama untuk mencoba membunuh Subaru-kun? Berarti, dia percaya bahwa aku... tentang Subaru-kun...

Harapanku tadinya adalah untuk memberikan pada Subaru-kun, eksistensi terindah ini, kematian yang paling indah. Karena hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang kutahu untuk menyampaikan apa yang kurasakan padanya. Namun untuk berakhir seperti ini, mati di tangan orang yang kusayangi…

Aku ingin mengusapkan tanganku ke pipinya yang sedikit tercoreng cipratan darah, namun tenagaku hilang secepat darah meninggalkan jantungku yang berlubang. Dengan tenagaku yang terakhir, aku mengangkat kepalaku, berusaha sedekat mungkin dengan telinganya. Membisikkan kata-kata itu sebelum kegelapan menjemputku selamanya.

Sebelum melihat ibu tersenyum dari kejauhan sambil mengulurkan tangannya; lengkap dalam balutan kimono putih dan menggendong buket tsubaki merah kesayangannya.

.

"_Bukan sembarang kematian. Kematian di tangan orang yang kausayangi."_

"_Suatu saat nanti, kau akan mengerti._"

.

-owari-

.

**A/N: Percakapan Seishirou dan Setsuka di awal-awal itu kurang-lebih diambil dari drama CD Seishirou; kurang-lebih, karena menurut sy drama CD-nya sendiri masih jauh lebih psiko dari ini *w* #wrongemottt Tadinya sy sempat galau mau memakai kepala Subaru atau Seishirou (#terdengarsalah #biarlah) tapi di saat terakhir memutuskan kalau daripada bishounen emo, sy lebih pingin coba menyelami pedofil psiko #dipenggal**

**Anw, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Kalau ada kritik, saran, atau impresi ala kadarnya, jangan sungkan untuk meninggalkan komentar :)**

**Regards,**

**Ryokiku**


End file.
